The Kiss
by Strawwolf
Summary: Captain Hook shows up at the Sheriff's Department to surprise Emma. (Captain Swan)


Emma turned on the lights of the sheriff's office with a quick flick of her wrist. The place looked the same. Nothing had been touched and it was chilly since the heat hadn't been on in over a week. With a small smile she dropped her keys on the desk and sat down in her comfy chair. She didn't know what she'd expected; of course everything looked the same; she was the one who was different.

They'd only been in Neverland for a fortnight but it had been more than enough to change everything. Her parents were trying to get pregnant, her mother having admitted they'd missed every aspect of being parents by saving Emma. Neal was back from the dead, with Rumple apparently working to fix their relationship and oh by the way, Peter Pan was part of the family now; it was still difficult to digest, let alone accept. And Regina had departed to the Enchanted Forest for unknown reasons, taking Tink with her and leaving Henry in Emma's charge. He was quiet these days, often staring out into the middle distance. She worried about him but he was always quick to put on a reassuring smile. And Hook. He spent most days puttering around his ship or wandering the docks, staring out at the horizon. He and Eric had managed to get on after learning of their shared love of the sea. Ariel was non-plussed but Hook was nothing but deprecating around her so she silently accepted their casual friendship. In their own way they were all trying to move on from the events that had occurred on the island.

Even Emma was trying to settle back into some sort of routine. Trying to fit herself back into her old life and finding that things didn't feel the same, no matter how hard she tried. In front of her on the desk was a short stack of folders left over from before Neverland. Before Henry had been taken. There wasn't really anything of import in them but it felt good to relax into her responsibilties, especially after everything she'd been through. Even Grumpy had been quick to inform her that while they'd been gone, things had been relatively quiet. Apart from the mermaid of course.

As she flipped through complaint forms about random acts of vandalism down at the docks there was a quick knock at the door. Emma looked up from the folder to see Hook standing in the doorway, a slight smile playing across his face.

"Morning Swan. I was instructed to inform you that you are invited for lunch at the diner."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Instructed by whom?" He still hadn't changed out of his pirate get up. But since the weather was turning cold, wearing a leather duster was probably more to his advantage than anything.

Hook raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Henry has requested your presence for either cake or pie. He was unclear as to which." He glanced down at the papers on her desk and then surveyed the room, noting that Emma was working alone.

"And Henry sent you?" She was genuinely puzzled. Henry had pestered Hook about general sailing knowledge on the way home but she found it difficult to believe they knew one another well enough for Henry to send him on a random errand.

"Actually I volunteered. He appeared to be in deep discussion with one of your mining friends and I happened to be partaking in a drink. I thought you might relish the opportunity to step away from your work for a short while. I did expect you would be busier though." He looked at her, blue eyes stark and intense. She fought the urge to look down at her desk and held his stare, challenging his gaze. Neither looked away; neither blinked.

"I suppose I should go and meet him then." She stood, put on her jacket and shoved her keys into a pocket.

As she walked past Hook on her way out the door she spontaneously grabbed hold of his jacket and pushed him up against the door frame. He opened his mouth as if to speak, most likely to encourage rather than object but she gave him no opportunity, instead bringing her mouth down upon his, slipping her tongue inside. Hook gave a small gasp, unbidden and quite out of character. Emma smiled despite herself, having caught him off guard and slipped both her hands under his jacket and around his torso. He was warm; enjoyable so, like a cozy bed after a chilly night. And as she pressed her body against his, he gave a slight groan. She could feel him smiling against her mouth as he gave a deep throaty chuckle. She could feel his hand sliding around to slowly stroke the small of her back. For a moment there was no sound in the office apart from the two of them, gasping and sucking and breathing each other in until finally Emma reluctantly pulled away from his lips, soft as they were.

"Thank you for bringing me Henry's message," she murmured, her voice husky after such acrobatics. Eyes closed, she rested her head against his until she caught her breath. Looking at his face, she brought her hand up, wiping her thumb across his bottom lip, as if to wipe away a non-existent transfer of lipstick. He was transfixed, his breath caught in his throat, his eyes full of questions, his hand firm and reassuring on her back.

"If ever I may be of service to deliver any further missives to you, would you be just as grateful?" His voice shook slightly as he grinned down at her; his face honest, his words earnest.

Emma looked up at him with a wicked smile. She liked this aspect of him; not so self-assured, not so cocky but rather sincere and urgent.

"You could tell Henry I'll be there in half an hour. See what he says."

Hook could only raise an eyebrow and deliver an equally lascivious smile. "I won't be but a moment love." He removed himself from her arms and strode out the door, leaving Emma leaning against the doorframe silently awaiting his return, a look of utter satisfaction playing across her face.


End file.
